A typical wire insertion machine includes a robot that inserts wires into grommet cavity locations of an electrical connector. The electrical connector is mounted on a mounting fixture that is firmly affixed to a base of the wire insertion machine. The wire insertion machine also includes a processing unit that controls the robot to insert wires in accordance with a plug map and program instructions stored in a data storage unit. The plug map comprises spatial coordinates at which the robot is to insert wires into grommet cavity locations of the electrical connector.
A drawback in the operation of the above-described wire insertion machine is that one or more spatial coordinates at which the robot is to insert wires may not align sufficiently with the corresponding true grommet cavity locations of the electrical connector to ensure successful wire insertions. A failed wire insertion occurs when spatial coordinates at which the wire is to be inserted do not align sufficiently with the corresponding true grommet cavity location. It would be desirable to overcome such drawbacks in the operation of wire insertion machines.